


The Argument

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Shadow of the Tower, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Henry argue over sending Princess Margaret to Scotland so young. Based on the historical knowledge we have that both Elizabeth and Margaret Beaufort opposed the match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I posted a Henry and Elizabeth fic, since I’m in the process of editing an original story of mine, but here you guys go!  
> Side note forgive Elizabeth for being a bit rude to the Scottish, remember Elizabeth’s English and probably didn’t think to highly of them, cause you know how biased the English can be.

January 1502

“She is simply too young.” Elizabeth said her voice was raised at this point; the corners of her mouth were downturned as well. Elizabeth could hardly believe her husband was asking her to approve of this.

Henry sighed loudly. It was late into the night and they had been playing cards before retiring to bed; over the course of the evening they had both praised the success of the match with Spain coming to fruition, which led to Henry bringing up Princess Margaret’s betrothal to King James.

“She is thirteen.” Henry countered back. “She is old enough for marriage.”

Elizabeth was taken aback, her husband could be stubborn and harsh when it came to matters such as this but he always had their best interest at heart. Elizabeth always admired that quality about him most, that he would do what was necessary to protect their family.

“Margaret is child still, and you would send her to do a woman’s duty.” Elizabeth exclaimed. She shook her head; she could not give her approval on this matter.

“I’m sure King James would not enforce that…”

“Are you so sure?” Elizabeth interrupted loudly, her heart pounding. “I know you may think it above my station sir, but I do hear the gossip of the court. I hear the whispers about King James and the Scottish ways. What these whispers suggest offer me no reassurance that our daughter would not be expected to perform a wife’s duty. I shall not allow you to send her so young.” Elizabeth cried.

“Bess please! Dear heart, I beg you to see the importance…”

“The importance of what?” Elizabeth interrupted again.

“Of the alliance with Scotland.” Henry said, in the most abrupt fashion.

“And you place that before the well being of our daughter?” Elizabeth countered.

“Elizabeth.” Henry said, standing up in a huff. He crossed the room, standing close to the fire and turned his back to Elizabeth.

“What, shall we not speak plainly, as we have always done? You are telling me that you would send our daughter, who stills very much a child, to that brute of a King for the sake of politics. When we could keep her with us until she becomes a woman, and then safely to send to King James.”  Elizabeth said with venom in her voice.

Henry turned his head to look at her. Henry locked his eyes at her and then harshly spoke.

“Elizabeth it has not been long since that brute of a King hosted the pretender, do you not think he could do the same to another, perhaps more dangerous one? We need King James. We need this alliance. Betrothals aren’t enough, they can be easily broken and undo. You know this Elizabeth, perhaps more well then I do.”

Elizabeth felt her heart pound in her chest. She could not believe what she was hearing out the man who had been her husband for nearly twenty years. She held his gaze until he turned away; he stared straight ahead at the fire.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over towards him. Henry’s eyes were down cast looking at the fire below, and would not look up when she spoke.  

“Our daughter is a child.” Holding her position held firmly.  “If you send her to Scotland now she would be too young for childbed. If James insists on consummate the marriage, and she goes into childbed she could face the same fate as your dear mother, or worse.” Elizabeth said with a calm steady voice.

With that Henry’s head tilted up, his lips were held in a tight line. He shook his head at her.

“Henry if you do this, and our daughter dies, I will never forgive you.” Elizabeth spoke her eyes flooding with tears.  Elizabeth regretted instantly the scene she was making and words she spoke. She knew it would not win Henry over, he was never pushed into decisions, and certainly he was not moved by tears. Elizabeth did not like the idea of it either, she loved Henry to dearly to try and manipulate him with tears. However she could not stop the tears rushing out of her eyes over the idea of her poor daughter entering childbed too young.

Henry for his part did look ashamed, his hand gripped the mantle above the fireplace, his knuckles turning white. Henry did not like seeing Bess in tears, and he certainly did not like seeing her tears for there children. She had wept for days when little Edmund died. She her labor had been so hard on her for him, and he was taken so quickly. Henry knew it was natural for her to worry for Margaret, she had suffered so much in childbirth, and his own mother had suffered as well. It was natural for a mother to worry for her daughters in woman’s matters. And of course Bess had always been the most excellent of mothers, a true example to others. Yet Henry could not budge his position, he needed this alliance; no rather England needed this alliance. If Scotland should raise another pretender it could cost England dearly. He could not let his love for his wife intrude on the safety and well being of England.

“I am sorry Bess. Margaret must go to Scotland.” Henry said firmly.  

“Henry please.” Elizabeth begged.

“I shall leave you tonight.” Henry spoke, moving past Elizabeth. He donned his robe and said “I shall sleep in my chambers tonight.”

Once his robe was securely on Henry left Elizabeth’s chambers.

* * *

 

When Elizabeth rose the next morning her body felt restless. Sleep had evaded her for most of the night. While spending nights away from Henry was not an uncommon phenomenon, she rarely ever went to bed so angry with her husband. Each time it had happened though she had been unable to enjoy her sleep.  

After attending her morning mass Elizabeth considered going to confession to speak to a Priest on the matter. She decided against it, she knew very well what a Priest would say; a wife should give obedience to her husband, and that she should work to mend the feud between them. That she should see the reason in her husband’s position. Elizabeth saw no reason in it though, nor could she be convinced of it. A Priest would tell her that her behavior was sinful and wrong, that she should give her husband her blessing and be done. But was it not her duty to protect her child’s welfare as well? Was that not a bond more sacred then between a man and his wife?  Elizabeth would not mend the rift by compromising on this issue. Margret was simply too young to wed.

The rest of her day went along smoothly as could be. Elizabeth knew of course that her ladies and possibly others at this point knew about her quarrel with the King, and she suspected a few of them might be gossiping among themselves. Elizabeth hardened her face as she did her needlework, and chose to ignore them. At around noon Elizabeth received an unexpected visit from her mother in law, Lady Margaret.

“Your Grace.” She said. While she still offered Elizabeth the respect due her station, she and Elizabeth were very close. It became quite clear to Elizabeth in the months preceding her wedding that her new mother in law wanted to play an active role in hers and Henry’s life. While it was overwhelming when they first wed, Elizabeth had grown accustomed to Lady Margret’s presence. She proved to be a powerful ally, and through her friendship with his mother, Henry had warmed more easily to her. Henry trust in his mother was absolute and he could not dislike someone she approved of.  

“Lady Margaret.” Elizabeth said in return, and Margaret kissed her on the cheek.

“Do you have news of the Prince and Princess?” Margaret said as they went to sit, she was clearly referring to Princess Catherine and Prince Arthur who had been sent off to Wales soon after they wed.

“None as such, but I do hope to hear from them soon. I did enjoy the Princess’s company so much when I saw her.” Elizabeth said.

“I as well, she will make our Prince an exemplary wife. I do hope to see the birth of many fine Princes and Princesses from there union.”

“I as well. I see no reason why they should not, with both Catherine’s health and lineage.”  Elizabeth agreed.

“Not too soon though, they are still rather young. Children having children is not a good thing for there health.” Margaret said softly, her eyes Elizabeth noted were very similar to her son’s eyes. They were small and blue, and told people what they were thinking without even speaking.

“So you know.” Elizabeth stated.

“My dear the court knows that the King left your chambers rather abruptly last night. I heard it was over the matter of my namesake’s marriage?” Margaret said calmly.

“Lady Margaret if you here to tell me to make my peace with this…”

“Oh no my dear, I didn’t come here to tell you that. I would rather offer my own help on this matter. I believe if I spoke to the King about the marriage, and the delay, that would could very well prevent our Margaret from being sent to Scotland too soon.”

“So you agree with me?” Elizabeth asked

“Yes, very much so, our Princess is too young to wed. Henry must understand that. He must remember that his mother knows from experience what happens when girls are wed too young.” Margaret said quietly.

Elizabeth sigh happily, it was nice to have Lady Margaret as an ally.

“I am sure if the King spoke with you he’d see reason.” Elizabeth said.

“We should hope for it, my dear namesake is too young and too small for marriage. I fear what her fate would be if she should bare a child so young. I would hate to know that she suffered my own fate” Lady Margaret said, her hands clutching to a rosary.

Elizabeth reaches to her hand a top of her own.

“With our opinions on the matter made plain to the King, I have no doubt that we will never have to imagine such harm coming to the Princess.” Elizabeth said with a smile.

With that Lady Margaret took her leave, promising to speak to her son on the matter soon.

* * *

 

          Elizabeth had supper alone that night, her husband sent a messenger informing her that he was too busy to attend her this evening. She ate her meal quietly and in the company of her ladies. Afterwards they quickly ready herself for bed, and as she said her nightly prays Elizabeth heard a knock at her door. She saw Henry standing at her door; his eyes contained similar circles and he did look slightly pale. Elizabeth’s heart fluttered at the thought of him becoming ill. She wanted to go over to him and determine if he had a fever or not, however she held her ground. She could not mend what was between them if he still intended to send their daughter to Scotland too soon.

Henry cleared his throat and then spoke.

“I hope you do not mind me joining you so late.”

Elizabeth sent her ladies away.

“Of course not. You are always welcomed here.” Elizabeth said as Henry edged closer to her.

“I was unsure if I would be welcomed back, after my behavior last night.” Henry said, he looked as if he was about to approach her but instead took a seat by the fire.

“As I said you are always welcomed to come to my rooms.” Elizabeth repeated.

“Because you wish me here?” Henry said in jest.

“I enjoy you here very much Henry.” Elizabeth said with a smile. While the quarrel and their daughters future was still very much on her mind, it was true that she enjoyed Henry’s company.

“Mother came to see me today, you’ll be happy to know that she agrees with you. She told me that under no circumstance should I send Margaret to Scotland this young.” Henry said.

“And you agreed with her?” Elizabeth asked

“It was rather hard not too, I do not wish to anger all those who are in my household. I don’t see how I fight against both of you. So our Margaret will stay here for another year or so.” Henry said.

“I should hope not begrudgingly.” Elizabeth said diplomatically, she did not wish for Henry to resent her and Lady Margaret for pushing him into a decision that he dislikes.  

“My mother and you are right, it would be not only a sin to send our daughter into certain danger, but it may end the alliance with Scotland. If Margaret were to die in childbirth due to her young age it would not only fall on me as a Father but as a King. There is prudence in both yours and mothers warnings.” Henry said.

“I am glad you see so.” Elizabeth said moving closer to Henry’s chair, placing her hand on its arm. Henry reached out to gently grab her hand and looked up at her.

“Has this made you happy with me again Bess? I am truly sorry for my harsh words towards you and for the lack of care I showed to our daughter. Can we put aside this quarrel?” Henry said.

Elizabeth knelt down next to the chair, her hand still covered by Henry’s.

“Of course I will, as long as you forgive me as well. I was cruel to you last night; I should have spoken my words with more prudence so you may have heard them better.”  Elizabeth said, lacing there fingers together slowly.

“So we are happy again then?” Henry said with a grin.

“Henry I am never unhappy with you, I am only worried. I worry about you making a decision that could harm our future, our children instead of protecting it. I had so much uncertainty in my youth, as you yourself did, I wish for that fate never to befall our children. All I want and wish for is the safety and well being of our family. That is all ask for in this life.” Elizabeth said resting her head against Henry’s shoulder. She was older now, and with each passing day she felt it, she knew very well the most important thing to them should be securing the future for there children, who would enhance there own legacy.

“And I shall do better at making that wish come true.” Henry said, kissing her forehead. “I won’t allow them to suffer as we did.” Allowing his own head to rest against hers.

They stayed still and silent for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Elizabeth looked up and saw a yawn erupt from Henry’s mouth.

“We should rest now.” Elizabeth said rather sleepily herself. “It is rather cold tonight and I do think it should do us both best if we slept beside each other.”

“Yes of course.” Henry said his voice weary “Let me help you up my dear.” Henry said getting up and helping Elizabeth to her feet.

With that they both disrobed and went to bed. Sleep quickly overcame both of them and they cuddled together against the cold chill that was in the air, their quarrel long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a kudos if you enjoyed and leave me comment below to tell me what you think!


End file.
